Faithful Imagination
by GodShynin300
Summary: What if Man in Moon choose another guardian than just Jack. A responsible, lovely, but bashful spirit; dear to all Guardians and very close to a certain Easter spirit. But after been gone for three centuries, will she be able to mend her ties, find her center, and figure out her feelings? BunnymundXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Faithfull Imagination**

**Ch 1 Rebirth and Sandy**

Pain and darkness. That's what I was feeling. It was cold, dark and I was alone. But then I felt light through my eyelids. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some kind of building, but I didn't know what kind. I stood up and took some steps around untill I stepped on something: shattered colored glass. I looked up and I saw a window with surely what was left of the glass that covered it. Through it I saw the moon; big and shiny, it seemed like it was calling me. I kept staring feeling safe, like nothing can hurt me anymore; the I heard a voice in my head telling me my name.

I kept starring until I felt something against my foot. It was a beautiful 6-foot tall staff with a big crystal on the top. It was made of strong yet smooth wood and decorated with feathers and beads. Once I grasp it I felt a great wave of energy that wrapped around me, lifting the glass'shards and making them spin into a vortex. Not knowing what was happening I closed my eyes afraid. Once it got silent again I opened them and felt something sticking out from my shoulder-blades; I looked back and saw a pair of huge multicolored glass wings. When I brought forward one wing to see it better I saw my reflection. I had long chestnut hair, sunkissed skin, little nose, small but full lips and heart-shaped face. But what stuck out more were my eyes: they were so light that every color can be reflected in them, like in a crystal.

Even if my wings were very big they didn't feel heavy at all. So I gathered all my courage and took flight. I was unsteady at first, but who could blame me, I never had wings before.

After few minutes I was flying steadly in the night sky. It was fantastic! I never felt so free. I wished that I could fly forever. But I couldn't. I had to figure out where I was. In that moment I saw a little town and decided too land there.

Once I landed I tried to ask information to the people but none answered me. Then I heard a man behind me and I was only able to see over my shoulder when something shocking happened: the man passed right _trough_ me!

I was shocked. No one could see me. No one could hear me. I was invisible. _I was a ghost_! I felt sicker every time someone passed throgh me. I couldn't hold it any longer: I ran away in panic. I didn't know where; all I knew was that I had to get way.

I don't know how long I've run, but finaly exhausted I curled up in a ball and cried. '_Please. If this is a dream, wake me up!_' I screamed in my head. I didn't want to be alone. I was so scared.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned to see who it was. I saw a small golden man watching me with worry. When I say golden I mean like "made of gold": golden skin, golden robe and golden hair that stick out like the sun. On his head appeared a question mark.

"_**Are you okay? Why are you crying?**_" I translated.

I was shocked. He could see me!

When I didn't answer he bended his head in confusion.

"I-I'm fine. But how can you see me?! All that people in that town…"

He formed and exclamation mark with stupor, then he smiled

"_**So you're a spirit. Don't worry I understand; I'm a spirit myself**_."

He seamed harmless so I calmed down

"Who are you?"

"_**My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie, other known as Sandman or Sandy**_."

I smiled. He was so fatherly. "I'm Marzia Fantasia. Spirit of Imagination."


	2. Chapter 2

Faithful Imagination

Ch 2: 500 years later and new Guardians.

In the North Pole, hidden by prying eyes, stood Santa Clause's workshop where Nicholas St North lived. Closed in his office he was working on a big block of ice while listening to "Firebird". He took a big chainsaw and cut the block in two.

"Still waiting for cookies!" He called to a few elves on the floor eating coockies.

While he waited he took hammer and chisel and kept working on the block of ice until he carved a beautiful locomotive. He blew the remain snow off it and put it on an ice railway. By then the elves brought the cookies.

"Ah! Finally!"

He ate one coockie while watching gleefully as the ice train moved on its own. Suddenly the train launched itself out of the railway, grew rockets and flew around the office under North's proud eyes.

But suddenly a yeti slammed the door open and unconsciously smashed the train.

"Aah!" cried North.

"Ooh!" exclaimed the yeti.

"Aaah!"

"Ooooh!"

North sighed frustrated "How many times have I told you to KNOCK?!"

The yeti responded saying something with urgency and seriousness.

"What? The Globe?" North exclaimed.

They reached the center of his workshop where yetis and elves surrounded a huge globe, with milions and milions of little lights, representing the believers. North got to the control panel passing through the elves.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"

Switching sight on the globe North noticed something alarming: the lights were flickering out.

"What is this?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?" He asked to the yetis who nodded.

Suddenly a strong wind started blowing taking black sand with it. The sand covered the whole globe, not one light could be seen through it. The elves got scared and took scelter behind pillars or furnitures. Then the sand retracked itself and exploded on top of the globe. For a few moments there was a grave silence until a shadow passed under their feet, got bigger and took form of a laughing dark man.

North was shocked "Can it be?"

"Dingle!" he called to some elves "Make preparations. We're gonna have company."Saying this he turned on a lever and activated yhe northen lights: the Guardians were being called forth.

In the Indian Mountains thousands of small hummingbird like creatures were going in and out of a huge palace, placing teeth on specific containers and taking coins. These creatures were tooth fairies and they were guided by their queen Toothiana, or Tooth, a half-human half-hummingbird woman. Tooth kept giving locations of fallen teeth until she stopped one of her fairies.

"Wait, it's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life? Look how she flossed!" she exclaimed with glee.

Then her helpers made her notice the northen lights. When she didi she flew with a few of her fairies to the Pole as fast as she could.

"_My fellow Guardians. It is our job to watch over the children of the world and to keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason and one reason only. The children are in danger."_

In a little town, hundreds of golden sand's trails floated around sleeping children giving them good dreams. Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman, kept sending dreamsand from a golden cloud until he saw he northen lights behind him. Concentrating, he trasformed the cloud into a biplane. He put on the goggles and launched to the Pole.

"_An enemy we've kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to stike back. We alone can stop him."_

Three decorated eggs laid in underground tunnels enjoying the silence. Suddenly a furred creature hopped at top speed passing the eggs without harming them. Once he reached his destination E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, opened the tunnel and , after made sure it was safe, jumped out standing proudly… only to hug himself because of the cold.

"Ah, it's freezing!"

Shivering he ran toward the building.

"Ah, I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Once he got inside Toot was already there and Followed by Sandy.

"Coockies? Eggnog? Anyone?" North offered.

"This better be good North." Answered Bunny trying to warm himself before going near the fireplace.

Sandy landed disperding his dreamplane.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." North greeted while sandy made some signs telling how busy he was "I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."

Tooth ushed her fairies waith for North to talk while Bunny was warming his feet.

"The Boogie man was here, at the Pole!"

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!" Tooth asked in disbelief.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the Globe." North told making gestures with his big arms.

"Wha-What do you mean 'black sand'?" Bunny asked coming near with an egg and a paintbrush.

"And then a shadow." North said indicating the area where the shadow was.

"Hold on, hold on, I though you said you saw Pitch."

"Well uhh, not exactly." North answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"'Not exactly?!' Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy shrugged forming a question mark on his head.

"Yeah. You said it Sandy."

"Look. He's up to something very bad. I feel it. In my _belly_." North said grabbing his belly.

Bunny wasn't impressed "Hang on, hang on, you mean to say you summonded me here three days before _Easter_ because of your _belly_?! Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas…"

North patted Bunny's cheeck and started playing with his egg. "Please Bunny, Easter is not Christmas."

"Hehe, here we go." Bunny said sarcastic. They started arguing about their holydays.

"North, I-I don't have time for this. I still got 2 million eggs to finish up."

"No matter how much you paint is still egg."

"Look mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Why, you got all year to prepare."

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"And why are you always such a blowhard?"

SANDY POV

'Here they go again. Everytime they meet, those two have to argue. Didn't she tought them anything?'

As I thought this I felt a rush of nostalgia. It's been 300 years since any of us ever saw her. Where is she?

I heard a sound and noticed an elf drinking my eggnog. After I snugded it away I noticed the Moon peacking through the window.

I desperately tried to tell the others, but they were to caught out in their affair to notice me. I tried to whistle and wave but still nothing. I was rapidly loosing my nerves.

"Is that all in one house?" Tooth said interrupting North and Bunny's argument.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North said irritated.

"Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night of the year. Am I right Sandy?"

'Here's my chance!' I formed an arrow pointing to the Moon, hoping she would understand. But she got distracted by her work.

"Come on mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. Now we made sure of that."

Bunny was not helping at all 'How I wish she was here. She would have listened to me.'

I was exasperated. I hate when they do that. Only because I don't talk, doesn't mean I have nothing to say. Then I noticed the same elf trying to drink what was left of my eggnog so I got near him with a pissed expression.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation."

"Well I've got a serious situation with some _eggs_!"

Having lost the last of my nerves I grabbed the elf by his hat and shook him violently, _finally _getting their attention. Once they where looking at me I let go the elf, formed a crescent moon over my head and pointed the window.

No POV

North watched where Sandy was pointing.

"Ah, Man in Moon. Sandy, why didn't you said something?"

Sandy glared at North while dreamsand came out of his ears like steam.

"It's been a long time old friend. What is big news?" North asked.

The Moon sent a moon beam on the platform between the Guardians forming a dark silhouette.

"It is Pitch." Bunny admitted with wide eyes.

North patted his belly with a 'I told you so' look

"Manny, what must we do?"

Manny focused his lightbeam to the center of the platform making it open and rising a big blue cristal placed on a podium from it.

"Uh, guys you know what this means." Tooth said surprised.

"He's choosing a new Guardian!" North exclaimed

"What? Why?" Bunny asked sceptical.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?"

"I wonder who's gonna be." Tooth said excited.

Sandy thought a moment then formed a four-leaf clover with his sand. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the Grounhog, please not the Groundhog." Bunny pleaded.

After a few seconds a figure formed over the cristal. A barefoot boy with a hooded sweatshirt, six foot hooked staff and mischievous smirk under the hood.

"Jack Frost." North said surprised.

The tooth fairies sighed dreamily, one of them actually fainted.

"Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog is fine!" Bunny said shocked.

Tooth snapped out of her dreamgaze "Well, as long as he helps to protect the children. Right?"

"JACK FROST?! He doesn't care about children. All he does is feeze waterpipes and mess with my egg hunts. Why, he's an irresponsable selfish…"

"Guardian." North concluded

"Jack Frost's many things, but he's not a guardian." Bunny protested.

Suddenly another moonbeam hit the cristal.

"Another guardian?!" North exclaimed.

"Two? Who's gonna be this time?" Tooth asked.

"If it's the Groundhog, I'll-"

But Bunny couldn't finish because the figure was taking form. Dressed with ballet flats, long jeans, one-shouldered top and trench coat, a girl with heart-shaped face, long hair tied in a ponytail and big glass wings appeared.

For a few moments no one spoke, until Took broke the silence.

"Guys, i-is she…?"

"Could it be her?" North asked in a desperate hope.

Sandy look closer to the girl's face and notice her gentle smile. His eyes opened wide.

"Sandy please, is she who we think she is?" North pleaded.

A huge smile appeared on Sandy's face as he nodded vigorously. North broke in a joyfilled laugh.

"IT'S MARZIA!" He screamed hugging Sandy.

Tooth cried of joy and joined the group hug. The only one who hasn't moved was Bunny, who looked at the figure with a mix of disbelieve, disappoint and confusion.

"Bunny, isn't it great? If Man in Moon choose her, that means we will see her again." North laughed.

"Yeah. After she disappeared for three centuries, without reason and without telling us!" Bunny said with a poisonous tone.

The other guardians looked at eachother like saying 'He's still mad about that?'

Tooth tried to reason with him. "Bunny, we know that her disappearence hurt you the most, but if she did it then she surely had a valid reason. You know her-"

"I THOUGHT I knew her!"

Everyone staid silent. They've never seen Bunny so mad. Bunny saw them watching him in shock, so he took a deep breath and turned to North.

"I'll go get Frost, but I'll need two of your yeties." North could only nod.

Said that Bunny walked off. North sighed and turned to Sandy "Remember what you and Marzia liked to do during your work?"

Sandy nodded with a smile.

"I guess it's time to try it again."

**Second chapter. Not one, but two new guardians have being chosen. Looks like that Bunny has a grudge not only with Jack.**

**For the Marzia's wings I got inspiration from this art/MtG-Gift-of-Orzhova-350255043?q=favby%3AGodShinyn300%2F56487479&qo=20**

**Hope you like it. I own only Marzia Fantasia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Jack Frost and Man in Moon.

Burgess, a little city in Pennsylvania. In a park, an artist sat on the grass with a scketchbook and a pencil in his hand. He was worried, he couldn't find any inspiration for the next drawing. He kept brooding on what to draw, but still nothing.

Suddenly a light hit his eyes making him rise his sight. For a moment he didn't see anything, but notherless he couldn't move his eyes from a precise point. Then suddenly he saw a vortex of colors in his eyes. It lasted only a second, but when the vortex vanished a smile formed on his face and he started to draw with vigor. Who passed by and saw this smirked. "He has been hit by Fantasia."

Marzia POV

I smiled seeing that artist scketching so heartily, it always made me proud. And by hearing what people said seeing his sudden change of mood made me even prouder: '_He's been hit by Fantasia._' It was a saying that adults used while referring to me, without their knowledge. I don't usually work with adults, I'm more powerful with children, but when I do I always outdo myself.

This was my task: to bring imagination and inspiration to people of the world. That's what the Man in the Moon told me before sending me here.

It was 300 years ago and before that I've lived with the Guardians. For some times I wasn't feeling like my everyday-smiling self, I was cold, irascible and restless. But really people, who could smile when in it's head there are thousands of crying voices? I was slowly going crazy. Those voices kept screaming day and night. I could almost see the crying faces in front of my eyes. It seemed that none of my friends could hear them, so I had to figure them out myself. I left North's Workshop searching for answeres.

I didn't warn any of them for two reasons: They wouldn't believe me and I thought this search wouldn't have taken more than a few days. _How wrong was I._

And now, 300 years later, I still hadn't made contact my friends Guardians, and if I tried it wasn't possible. But I'll explain later.

I realized that those voice were because of empathy. I could feel the sadness and despair of many children. I couldn't just stand and watch, I had to act. Even if that meant not seeing my family anymore.

Only the thought brought tears to my eyes, I missed them so much. But I decided to hold on my memories and kept going, with faith in my heart that we would be together again someday.

But enough sad stories, let's go on. After getting my job done I took flight near the other side of the park, there I saw Jamie Bennett, my favourite child, and two of his friends, the twins Claude and Caleb, armed with sleds. Jamie was a very sweet kid, he believed in the Guardians with all his heart, especially on Bunny. I love that kid, his heart was so pure and he had a free mind. I always loved strenthening his faith in magic creatures with my powers.

Suddenly he was hit by a snowball came out of nowhere. He was confused at first, but then he started laughing. In that moment I saw blue sparkle on his eyes.

"Okay. Who trew that?"

"Well it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo." Someone answered.

I saw a pale boy, probably two years younger than me, with white hair and blue eye, dressed with brown pants and blue hooded sweatshirt, fly in front of Jamie.

I rolled my eyes smiling. _Jack Frost is back in town_.

Once I refocused my attention on Jamie he trew two snowballs to Monty and Pippa that were making a snowfort.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!" Pippa said.

"You stroke first." Jamie replied.

Jack trew other snowballs to Claude and Caleb. "Free for all!"

A snowball fight started out, with all five children laughing and having fun. I smiled. It was a cute sight. Jack supplied the children with snowballs with his staff. "Alright, who needs ammo?"

This went on until Pippa hit the bully of the school, Cupcake, who turned around growling angrily.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake!"

"She hit Cupcake!" exclaimed Monty.

"You hit Cupcake?!" squicked Claude.

Jamie, who fell after tripped on a snowman, cowered under his sled hoping not to be seen. Cupcake kept growling holding the head of the snowman, until she was it by a snowball right in the face.

"Ooh!"

"Did you trew that?"

"No."

"Wasn't me."

But I knew who trew that. Standing balanced on his staff Jack looked at Cupcake waiting for something. In fact the same blue sparkle appeared in her face and she started to chuckle until she bursted in a heart-filled laugh. It wasn't long before she started chasing the others with the snowman's head joining the fun.

Suddenly Jamie slipped stepped into a frozen path falling on his sled and took off to the street.

"No Jamie, stop!"

"Turn, turn!"

"There's the street!"

_What goes into your mind Frost?!_ I took flight following a screaming Jamie and a laughing Jack. But it seamed that Jack wasn't completly reckless, because he was making sure that Jamie didn't get hurt twisting the ice path making Jamie avoid cars.

"Whoa! Don't worry kid, I got ya! Hold on! It's gonna be alright!" Jack reassured Jamie making him avoid a trasport truck, but the truck did a sudden maneuver making a sofa fall from it. _I hope it doesn't hurt anyone_.

"Keep up with me, kid! Take a left!" Jack guided him.

Poor Jamie, he was scared. "Oh no no no no no!" Jack kept him from collide and, as strange as it seemed, he was making the ride actually fun, even for me. Suddenly we both saw an incoming snoplow and Jack made a sharp turn to the left making a big ice ramp. Jamie screamed in fear before he rode off the ramp and launched in the air. In slow motion, I saw Jamie's fear turn into excitement as he flew high in the sky and before landing in a snowpile near the town-founder's statue.

I landed near him while Jack landed on the statue, proud of his work. "Yeah!"

I made sure Jamie was alright before sending Jack a silent reproachfull look.

Jamie's friends reached him worried.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Jamie!"

"Jamie are you alright?"

"Is he okay?"

Jamie stood up unharmed and excited. "Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I did a jump and i slid under a-"

As he told his adventurous ride I noticed the sofa from before sliding toward Jamie. I acted by instict and hugged Jamie wrapping my wing around us. The sofa hit the mark, but I was able to soft the impact only making it knock us down, but it was still strong. Little lightheaded because of the hit I barely heard Jack hiss in simpathy. "Whops!"

Trying to recover I didn't notice Jamie grin at something until he got up.

"Cool! A tooth!"

"Dude. That means cash." Claude laughed.

"Tooth Fairy cash!"

Shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness I couldn't help but smile. _Looks like Tooth is gonna get a new first tooth, Jamie's first tooth_. I heard a moan behind me and turned to see Jack with a face like he has being slapped.

"Oh no. No!"

But the children didn't hear him.

"That's totally awsome."

"You lucky bug!"

"I gotta put this under my pillow."

"I wish I lost my tooth."

Jack was pissed. "Ah, wait a minute! Come on. Hold on. Hold on! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!"

As he grew angrier the temperature went down.

"Let's go, I'm cold."

"My ears are freezing."

"I can't feel my toes. It's hot coco time!"

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" Jack muttered flying in front of them. The only answer he go was Jamie passing through him. He grew sad about this. _Poor guy, he tries everything to make children believe in him_.

You may be wondering why Jack hasn't seen me yet. Well, the answer is easy, he can't. For some unknown reason I'm invisible, and not only to mortals, but to immartals too. Is like seeing a movie: you can only watch, never interact. All I could do was making myself tangible for few minutes, nothing more. Only my powers can do the work for me. The only people who could see me are my little helpers, the Inklings, little people that can create everything from just ink and paper. That's why I wasn't able to make contact with my friends, they didn't even know I was there. When I found out it was like someone pierced me in the heart with a sword.

I didn't know how, but I knew that Jack was heading to Jamie's house. So I took flight and headed out.

_Later that night_

I stood on the roof of Bennett's house and listened carefully. _Looks like Jamie was enthusiastic of today's little adventure_.

"I did this jump and it was amazing, and I slid under a car and it was awsome. Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing and I was like way up in the air."

Jamie was telling his mother and two-years old sister Sophie (who was a little darling, with her pink fairy wings) his day using a toy robot to emphasize his ride, while Abbie, his greyhound, was bouncing around excited by his little master's happyness.

"And then, BAM, the sofa hit me, and see, my tooth came out." He finished showing his sister his gap in his mouth. Sophie giggled and tried to poke her brother's gap while he retreated. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright you. Tooth under your pillow?" His mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" I knew he was. Armed with flashlight and camera no doubt. That's Jamie for you.

"Now don't stay up and try to see her Jamie, or she won't come." His mother told him.

"But I can do it this time. You wanna help me, Soph? We can hid and see the Tooth Fairy!"

Sophie encouraged him by bouncing on the bed "Hide, hide, hide, hide."

But it was a lost battle. "Straight to bed now mister."

"Aww mom."

Such a sweet family. How I wished that all children could have such a precious thing. But many weren't so lucky as Jamie. Some didn't even had time to dream. I knew that very well.

"Oh mom, one last thing." Jamie suddenly said. I was confused.

"What dear?"

"Before the sofa hit me I felt like someone was hugging me from behind, like for protecting me." I was shocked._ He can't possibly be talking about…_

"What do you mean Jamie?" His mother asked.

"I felt like a pair of arms wrapping around me holding me tight. And when the sofa hit me, I didn't feel the direct hit; it was like that someone has used it's own body as a shield."

My eyes were wide and I couldn't breath. _He actually felt me!_

"You didn't see anyone near you?" His mother asked.

"No, but whoever was, it saved me from getting hurt."

Jamie's mother laughed. "Maybe it was your Guardian Angel."

Jamie didn't answer but I knew he was considering the idea. "It could be. When I have the greatest dreams, the moment I'm awaking I always see a Winged Lady smiling at me."

I shock my head with a smile. _I'm never fast enough for him_.

I decided to leave and let him sleep. I knew Sandy was going to be there in no time. In fact when I rised my head I saw golden trails of sand floating the the houses below.

"Good old Sandy."

I looked around and saw Jack touching one of the trails and a dolphin materialized from it and flew around him before heading away. I suddend nostalgia hit me and without knowing it I rose in the sky and spread my wings. When the dreamsand touched or went pass one of my wings a molticolored sparkle covered it; I called it 'Fantasy glitter'. When the dreamsand and my glitter fused together they made the Sleep Adventures: dreams of many day in the Fantasy world, all in one night. Those were my masterpieces.

Suddenly I felt something. In my heart. My empathy had been activated. I felt the worst thing I could feel in a child. _Fear_. During the night. _A nightmare_.

I sped away as fast as a could (wich is much) toward that corrupted dream. But what I found was not what I expected. Flying horses, black as night, with evil yellow eyes, gallopping and gathering in a huge herd.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?"

I looked down to see someone talking to the moon. Grey skin, black robes and hair and the same yellow eyes of those horses. He looked like a ghost. Then it hit me. Pitch Black. The Lord of Nightmares. The one who doomed the world in the notorious Dark Ages.

I was shocked. If he was back and those 'Nightmares' were his doing, than the situation was critical._ If only I could warn the Guardians_.

**Go**.

I knew that voice.

**Go back. They need you**.

_But Manny, they wouldn't see me, much less hear me._

**They will. Now go.**

When I heard silence I knew I had to move, so I took flight. I was flying over the district when I felt movement from below.

"Whoa!"

It was Jack, and someone else it seemed. Jack leap from roofs to cars (activating the alarms) following that someone. Fearing it was Pitch I followed as well, until we ended up in a alley. I staid on the roof while he was under me looking around.

"_Hello mate."_

**Cliffhanger! Am I cruel or what? XD**

**Sorry for the wait, but I got the writer's block. Nasty.**

**Okay, in this chapter we see Marzia in action and she explains a few of her powers. She also tells the real reason of her disappearence. How will it end? You just wait. I just hope to have no more writer's blocks.**

**PS: When Jamie explain "Someone protected me" issue, Jack was talking to the moon, so he didn't hear it.**

**The Inklings are people I got from an IPhone game called "Disney Hidden Worlds".**

**Hope you like it. I only own Marzia Fantasia.**


End file.
